Special Slugterra April Fools' Day
by wenjing10
Summary: Today is April Fools' Day, and pranks by Kord hit us once we wake up! In revenge, we all agree to prank him back! Hence, a prank war began and it goes on till the end of this holiday filled with jokes and laughter!
I got this April Fool's Day idea when I was reading an article in BuzzFeed called "41 Genius April Fools' Day Pranks Your Kids Will Totally Fall For". A prank war among the member of the Shane Gang, including some other characters. Enjoy!

* * *

It was a fine day in the Shane Hideout... or as you think. The peaceful morning was broken by a high pitched shriek from a teenage girl.

"SPIDER! COCKROACH!"

It was Khai's voice. I woke up immediately, only to find Junjie was beside me on my bed, who just opened his eyes due to the shriek.

"What the- JUNJIE!" I yelled and pushed him off of me. I had no idea how he entered my room last night.

Junjie, just like me, was surprised to see me on the bed. "Wen Jing? What happened? Why am I in your bedroom?" he asked.

"Ask yourself! You sneaked into my room?!" I answered back angrily. My cheeks turned pink because I was embarrassed to see him on my bed.

"Forgive me, Wen Jing. I have no idea how I got here. I will leave now," he apologized as he opened the door to leave.

"You can't be drunk last night, right?" I questioned when I approached the door. That was when we saw Khai, who was outside her room and she looked very frightened.

"Let me guess, you saw a spider and cockroach in your room?" Ja Jung asked after coming out of his room.

"YES, PLEASE GET THOSE THINGS OUT OF MY ROOM!" Khai screamed. I felt her because that was how I really react when I was in her situation.

"April Fools' Day!" a voice called out. It was Kord. He was the first to wake up today.

 _Ah, yes. Kord. The master of pranks. And today is April Fools' Day. My least favourite holiday._ I thought. I had always hated April Fools' because I hated to be pranked. Most of all, I easily lost control of my emotions when I got pranked. It usually did not end well.

"Let me guess, you put cardboard cutouts of a spider and a cockroach and put them in Khai's room?" I asked Kord.

"Yeah!" Kord answered cheerfully. Khai became furious.

"Alright, nice one, Kord. Let me get those things out," Ja Jung said and entered Khai's room. A minute later he came out with the two nasty cutouts.

Downstairs, Flare, Khai's Infurnus was annoyed because she was having a great beauty sleep. Reiki, Khai's Boon Doc was the only slug still asleep. Joo-Joo, Junjie's Infurnus, came out of his owner's room to find his missing owner.

"And you brought Junjie into my room? How did you pass through Cacodemon?" I asked loudly. My Frightgeist was a good night watcher who would prevent any intruders.

"I managed to lure Cacodemon away by producing sounds from the kitchen," he replied.

"I hate you, Kord," I cursed and slammed the door. Junjie sighed and walked back into his room. After a while, he walked out with an uncomfortable expression on his face.

"Kord! Did you paint my slug tubes and armour pink?" he asked as he showed his bandolier with the supposed blue slug tubes were painted pink. He was wearing his armour too, but they were pink in colour.

Kord laughed and asked, "Do you like it?" Junjie pulled out a slightly annoyed face as a response.

Three more screams pierced through the surroundings. "KKKOOORRRDDD!" They came from Trixie, Pronto and Eli. Eli came out of his room with his hair curly. Pronto looked like he was in pain when he ran out of the bathroom. Trixie left her room with blue teeth, while Ja Jung left his room with an annoyed face.

"What did you just do to my teeth?!" Trixie yelled angrily and then added as she held a bar of light green soap, "Why my soap did not lather?!"

"Wha di you do to... my teeh?" Ja Jung asked in a broken sentence because his mouth was numbed.

"What did you do to my hair, Kord?!" Eli questioned and pointed his new hairstyle.

"AND WHAT IS THIS? A JOKE?!" Pronto shouted on top of his voice, "PRONTO'S BUTT JUST GOT THUMBTACKED AND THERE IS A FACE OF KORD UNDER THE TOILET SEAT! AND WHAT IS THIS TOILET PAPER ROLL?!" He showed a toilet paper roll with a cardboard written 'Happy April Fools' Day' coming from the roll.

"Oh, I just added some food colouring in your toothbrush, Trix. For Ja Jung, it was a numbing gel. And yes, I painted the bar of soap with nail polish and leave it in the shower. I put thumbtacks on the toilet seat and a photocopy of my face under it. And I also replace the toiler paper and Eli's shampoo. April Fools!" Kord explained and laughed out loud.

When Kord left I whispered to the Shane Gang, "I think we should get our revenge on him. I declare a prank war!" They nodded and smirked. I never liked playing pranks on my friends, unless it was for revenge.

* * *

We gathered around the dining table. Everyone saw Junjie wearing a pink armour, Eli with curly hair and Trixie with blue teeth. We giggled. Poor Ja Jung looked slightly tired after his mouth was no longer numb.

"Nice armour, Jun," Khai commented.

"Uh... thank you," he replied with a hint of uncertainty.

"She meant it, Junjie. She loves pink," I told him.

Kord took out a bowl of cereal and milk to Pronto. "Here's your breakfast, Pronto," he said as he handed the bowl to the Molenoid.

Pronto was about to eat it with a spoon, but then he realized that his spoon just clanked against the solidified milk. "What the-" He tried harder and a part of the frozen milk hit his face.

Kord laughed and explained, "I freeze your morning cereal overnight!"

"Ha ha, very funny, Mr. Cave Troll," Pronto replied sarcastically.

Junjie poured 'milk' from the milk carton into his cereal. When he ate a spoonful of his cereal, he pulled out a disgusted face. He coughed out his breakfast and yelled, "What is this?!"

"That's not milk, Junjie – that is soda!" Kord answered and added, "I know you hate soda, so I switch the milk with soda!" He laughed out loud.

"Hey, I also hate soda," I said, slightly annoyed.

"I do not understand why anyone will like soda," Ja Jung added.

"Nice one, but you have no idea what Wen Jing and I did to your mecha..." Junjie told Kord and smirked.

"Oh gosh. Oh gosh... OH GOSH!" Kord immediately rushed to the garage to check his beloved Wyatt, his mecha-beast.

"I just placed Stinky in your beloved mecha, try to find him," Junjie explained.

"Oh, and the splatter you saw, that was made using glue and soap. It is harmless," I added.

A minute later, a burst of purple gas came out of the garage.

"Junjie!" Kord yelled and retreated as he held the fake splatter in his hands. Stinky appeared at the door with a grin.

"Who step on the duck?" I questioned and chuckled. The Cave Troll rushed into his room to put on plenty of deodorant before coming back to the dining table.

"Here's your breakfast, Kord," Khai said and placed a plate with a sunny-side-up 'egg' to him. Kord was joyful until he had the first bite. He pulled out a sour face.

"Why does it taste so... sour?" he asked.

"Huh? I never made sour food," Khai answered.

Eli looked closely at the 'egg' and said, "That is a halved peach in yogurt, Khai."

"Yes, April Fools!" Khai let out a small laugh.

Kord sighed in annoyance and grabbed his glass of 'milk'. He realized that the milk was stuck.

"That is gelatin, Kord. April Fools!" Trixie said and she gave Khai a high five.

* * *

The prank war continued on toward afternoon. Kord tried to prank Junjie with a coke bottle and a bar of Mentos. Unfortunately for him, Junjie was so fast that he managed to aim the bottle at Kord! I laughed so hard!

The slugs and Pronto had a fight over the remote controller for the television. But then, they realized something was wrong when they tried to switch the TV on over and over again but to no avail. It turned out that Trixie had covered the remote sensor with a piece of tape.

Meanwhile, Flare gave Burpy a small box. When he opened it, a water squirt on his face! Burpy chased her around until they were in the garage. Flare hid behind a tool box as Burpy was looking for her. She took a peek to see her crush finding her. When Burpy turned his head Flare quickly went back her hiding spot. After ten seconds, Flare took a peek again to see Burpy gone. She came out her hiding spot and went to the exit. Suddenly, Burpy surprised her by tackling her. The two Infurnuses giggled and Flare gave Burpy a sweet kiss on the cheek.

Kord managed to get his revenge on Junjie for backfiring his prank. There was a purple explosion in the garage and we could see Kord, who was standing beside the door, cracked out. Junjie walked out, looking very irritated. He held a transparent bag and he smelt awful.

"I trapped some Flatulorhinkus gas in a bag and put it under your mecha's seat! Kaboom! Instant stink!" Kord explained ecstatically.

"I am going for a bath," Junjie blurted out calmly.

"You need my help to get rid of the stench?" I asked.

"It will be my pleasure," he replied.

"Who wants grilled cheese?" Eli announced.

"Me! Me! Me!" Kord and Pronto chanted cheerfully. Eli served them the food and they instantly ate it.

"Wait... this doesn't taste like cheese..." Kord felt weird.

"That's because it is pound cake and orange frosting!" Eli cried out of laughter. He was about to suck the juice out of his glass but it did not work.

"What?" he responded and touched the 'juice'. It was actually jelly.

"Okay, who did this?" he asked.

"I did! April Fools!" Trixie announced. Eli chuckled.

"Chocolate chip cookies anyone?" Khai showed us a tray of freshly baked 'cookies'. Everyone grabbed one except for me. I think the cookie looked different because it was lighter in colour. Everyone tasted it and they pulled out disgusted faces.

"What. Is. This?!" Eli asked.

"I made them out of mashed potatoes and black beans!" Khai explained.

"I knew it," I answered and smirked.

"Who wants a pan of brownies?" Ja Jung asked as he carried a covered pan to the dining table. When Khai opened the cover, there were only cutouts of the letter E.

"Make that brown E's," he joked. He, Junjie and I laughed at the nerdy joke.

"Nice try, Ja Jung," Trixie blurted out, unimpressed.

"Yeah, you should try harder," Kord advised Ja Jung.

"Hey, you have to admit, it is a good one!" I defended. I loved nerdy and lame jokes.

Trixie and Kord went to the living room and got hold of the video game controllers. Suddenly, a magnetic wave hit the controllers and they were pulled up to the ceiling.

"What is happening?" Trixie questioned. She and Kord turned their heads, only to find me using Slug Fu on my Slicksilver, Cibao.

"I just made you two stuck on the ceiling, for a while," I answered.

Eli, Junjie, Ja Jung and Khai pushed a pool of white liquid below them as fast as possible.

"What is that?" Kord asked nervously.

"That is your secret stash of expired milk, Kord," Pronto replied and smirked.

"What?! How did you find my stash of expired milk?" he asked.

"Oh, I just stumbled upon it. Take them down!" Pronto answered. I turned Cibao back to his protoform. The sudden loss of the magnetic wave caused Trixie and Kord to fall into the pool filled with expired milk. We burst into laughter while they cringed onto their misery.

* * *

Kord and Trixie went to take a bath, what a misery for Kord since he feared water! Not long after, Kord sped out of his room, screaming as a 'snake' chased him around the hideout. Eli came in and noticed the fake snake. He caught it and pulled out the outfit, revealing the culprit to be Reiki. The slugs were impressed since she was only a young slug. I told Junjie about it as he was in his bathroom. I was sitting outside his bathroom because I had to supply him a mixture of hydrogen peroxide, baking soda and dish-washing liquid for him. The mixture was proven to be able to wipe out the stench, but it was unstable so I must pass to him fast. When he told me that he was done, I gave him some clothes as I thought that he should wear something casual rather than the heavy armour.

While Kord and Trixie were still in their bathrooms, Pronto was taking a nap on the hammock. Junjie and I went to mop the floor since some milk did splatter on the floor during the collision. Khai and Ja Jung were in the kitchen, preparing dinner. Khai's female slugs hopped onto Pronto's face and gave him a makeup.

Glace and Joo-Joo then climbed onto the hammock. My Hiverphin slipped into Pronto's helmet and sprayed cold water onto his head. The cold prick on his head woke him up instantaneously. Joo-Joo proceeded to burn his mustache and Glace put it out using her cold water. A small mirror was in front of him and Pronto cried out of horror when he saw the makeup. He looked like a clown! Khai's female slugs laughed out loud. Pronto got furious and started to chase them, Glace and Joo-Joo until they went outside. Junjie, Khai and I saw what happened and giggled.

We saw Eli fell onto the sofa and was fast asleep. Junjie stared at me with a playful expression. "Let's play a new game that I have invented. It's called 'How Many Sticky Notes Can We Stick On Eli Before He Wakes Up?'" he told me.

"Really?" I asked playfully and raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, you love these activities," he said.

"Yeah, come on," I agreed to play.

Junjie and I found some stacks of colourful sticky notes. We raced against time to stick the small papers softly on Eli so he won't wake up. Soon, he was covered with hundreds of sticky notes.

"I can't wait to see how he reacts to this," I whispered to Junjie after we cleaned and placed the mops on their rightful places.

"Yes, after all, it was my idea," Junjie said quietly.

"Yes it was, Jun," I chuckled. His cocky face was adorable.

"Hey, Wen Jing," he started and I turned to him as we approached his room, "I have never seen you so mischievous before."

"You don't know that much about me, huh, Junjie?" I asked.

"I wish..." he replied. I rolled my eyes.

"Really? Don't you ever want to know more?" I asked sheepishly as I stood in front of the door which was unlocked.

"Well..." Junjie immediately pushed me into his room and onto his bed, "actually I do." We smirked and hugged each other.

As we were leaning in for a kiss, a girly scream interrupted our moment. We ran out of the room to see Kord running out of his room with a terrified face.

"What is it?" Khai asked and she looked like she was resisting a laughter.

"There. Is. A. Skeleton. In. My. Closet," Kord answered in between pants.

"That's a fake skeleton, Kord. Thought I might get revenge on you for pranking me," she explained.

"That's not funny, Khai," he said.

"Oh yeah, you just embarrassed me and Junjie!" I protested.

"Hey, you two are meant to be together. I am just helping out," he defended.

"That was certainly not helping, Kord. You should respect our privacy," Junjie answered.

"What the- Why am I covered with STICKY NOTES?!" Eli gasped after waking up from Kord's girly scream.

"325 sticky notes! Put that in the record!" Junjie told me and we laughed.

* * *

While Junjie, Khai, Trixie, Eli, Ja Jung and I were planning our ultimate prank, Reiki was in the fringe, eating a Slug Puff made by Khai. She was about to leave when she lost balance and fell into a pickle jar. She ate a pickle and came out of the jar and fringe, hopping and hiccuping as if she was drunk. Arthur, my Knighton noticed her unusual behaviour. She greeted our slugs and let out a loud hiccup, which startled our slugs. Khai was concerned about Reiki's health. Reiki's five watchers, Tender, Razor, Boo, Webby and Lara, Khai's Polero, Thresher, Frightgeist, Arachnet and Lariat, took her into a Slug Palace, which looked like a doll palace but it was for slugs. The five slugs took care of Reiki until she was in good conditions.

Before dinner was served, I gathered Trixie and Khai in the kitchen. We were ready for the team's best prank. Khai gave us a signal, which meant that Kord and Pronto were sitting on the sofa in the living room. Trixie activated her camera and I turned off the lights. Trixie switched her camera into night vision mode and started to film our prank.

"Hey, who turn off the lights?" Pronto questioned.

"I will go and check it," Kord answered, feeling frustrated and ready to leave.

All of the sudden, a white figurine carrying a chainsaw appeared and frightening sound effects came in. Boo, Khai's Frightgeist was making the scary sound effects using a small microphone and a small speaker. The figure started to walk toward them slowly. Kord and Pronto saw it.

"What is... that?" Pronto asked in a terrified way.

"Don't tell me... it is..." Kord stammered.

"A ghost!" Pronto screamed and added, "it's going to eat my brains!"

"Don't worry, bro. I got your back," Kord tried to comfort the Molenoid.

More white figurines appeared around the 'ghost' who was carrying the chainsaw. The ghost activated the machine and proceeded to kill the figurines around him. Blood shed across the surroundings and the two unfortunate fellows watched the chainsaw massacre.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Pronto shrieked in horror. Kord quickly covered his mouth.

"Quiet, dude!" he told his best buddy, "he will notice you!"

They turned to the direction of the chainsaw killer, but he was nowhere to be found.

"Where did it go?" Pronto was scared.

"Uh..." Kord was uncertain.

A creepy sound came behind them and the two best friends turned to their backs. Three white figurines were standing behind the sofa. The left and the right figures had their long black hairs hanging in front of them. The middle figure wore a white kimono stained with blood which looked like half of a butterfly. Beneath her long hair there came a crazy evil laughter from her pale face.

"Are you leaving me again?" the bloody kimono girl asked and then she laughed in an insane way.

The 'ghosts' between her instantly pulled out their pale arms and tried to snatch them while making haunting voices. Kord and Pronto shrieked, but Pronto was the most notable because it sounded girly. They fell down from the sofa.

The lights came back on and hysterical laughter entered the room. Trixie came out with her camera still recording and she and I did a high five. The three 'ghosts' moved their hairs away, revealing Junjie and Ja Jung in white robes while Khai in the bloody kimono.

"You should have seen your faces!" Trixie giggled.

"UH, I HATE YOU ALL SO MUCH!" Pronto yelled in rage. Kord was still terrified.

"You guys fell for Mirage's illusion of ghosts and chainsaw massacre!" Khai laughed and her Thugglet slug, Mirage was standing on her palm, giggling at the boys. "Oh yeah, that skeleton in the closet prank? I got it on tape, with this hidden camera!" she added and showed the hidden camera that she had placed in Kord's closet.

"How I love you two make used of the reference from 'The Ring' to scare the hell out of them," I praised the two Asian guys. "And Sae from Fatal Frame 2, Khai," I added.

"Surely you do not mind me using this technique to wake you up every morning?" Junjie asked me cheekily.

"You don't scare me, Junjie. Not even when you were the Dark Slinger," I answered and smiled.

"Okay, I think we have enough pranks for this day," Kord panted and sat back onto the edge of the sofa seat. Pronto stood beside him. We gathered in front of them.

"Yup, you are right," Trixie said and we nodded.

A split second later, someone thrust out of the bottom of the sofa with a zombie like roar. Kord ran off almost immediately while Pronto freaked out until he collapsed onto the floor. The person who did that jumpscare was Eli. He had been hiding underneath the sofa seats for some time, dressing up like a zombie. The makeup made his face looked pale, his eyes black and his lips dripping with 'blood'.

"Bazinga punk, now we're even!" Eli blurted out and started to come out of his hiding place. Kord eventually fainted.

"Who have money on faints?" I asked excitedly.

"Uh, I have Pronto wets his pants!" Khai added.

"Hang on," Trixie said after observing them in detail. "Looks like everyone's a winner." She grinned.

We took a closer look at them. It was true that both Kord and Pronto had fainted, and the Molenoid even wet his pants!

* * *

After dinner, we could see Kord and Pronto were not so satisfied since that prank we did to them.

"Okay, it has been a fantastic prank war today, and we should end it right now," Eli announced.

"To make up with Kord and Pronto, I will present to you two: candied apples," Ja Jung said and Trixie gave them each a candied apple.

"Score!" Kord cheered like a ten years old kid and took a huge bit of it. Pronto did the same too.

Seconds later, they started to scream in pain. "HOT! HOT! HOT!" they chanted in a panicked state.

I passed them two glasses of salt solution and they immediately drank them.

"Did you just spice up the apples?" Kord asked us.

"Nope. Those are onions, dudes!" Ja Jung answered and we burst into laughter.

Kord chuckled. "You got us, Ja Jung," he complimented.

"Yes, you guys have onions, and we will have asparagus for dessert!" I announced. Everyone groaned except for Khai, Ja Jung and Junjie.

I took out the standing bundle of asparagus from the refrigerator and placed it at the centre of the table.

"Khai, in your honour," I said and she cut the bundle of 'asparagus'. The vegetable was actually a cake.

"Here, taste it!" I told everyone as I handed out each plate for everyone. They each took a small bite and to their surprise, the cake tasted wonderful.

"It is delicious!" Eli remarked.

"Well, this is a great way to end this day, filled with fools and laughter, slapstick and pranks, but our friendship still remains," I concluded.

 _Ah, April Fools'. Maybe you are not such a bad holiday anymore._ I thought.

* * *

Okay, the owner of Khai, FoxyKhai0209 did suggest me to add a scene where she fell down from a slope and broke her left leg when she was chasing me after I sneaked up on her. But that scene will ruin the humour expressed in the story and it makes my character out of character because as I said, she never likes to prank her friends unless it is for revenge. Plus, she will take full responsibility of that accident and overwhelmed by guilt, with nobody could cheer her up (perhaps thoughts of suicide too, sorry about that).

So, how many pranks do we have? A total of 36 PRANKS!

Most of them are obtained from the BuzzFeed article. The prank on Eli's hair was inspired by Kickin' It. The magnetic field and a pool of expired milk was from Lab Rats while the zombie in the sofa jumpscare was from The Big Bang Theory. The Ring fright was my idea.

The pink armour of Junjie, soda in the milk carton, coke and Mentos, and the bag of stinky gas were inspired by Kord's tumblr page. While Stinky in Kord's mecha, the backfired coke and Mentos prank, and the sticky notes prank on Eli were inspired by Junjie's tumblr page.

Flare's prank on Burpy, fake skeleton in Kord's closet, Reiki's snake outfit, chainsaw massacre and Sae were suggested by the owner of Khai.

These quotes "Oh gosh. Oh gosh... OH GOSH!" said by Kord, "Bazinga punk, now we're even!" by Eli, "Who have money on faints?" by me, "Uh, I have Pronto wets his pants!" by Khai and "Hang on. Looks like everyone's a winner," by Trixie were all inspired by my favourite sitcom, The Big Bang Theory.

Wow, 10 pages long! Well, hope you enjoy it! Happy April Fools' Day!


End file.
